


Maybe you're wrong

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Past Child Abuse, headcannon, idk - Freeform, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maybe Erik's perceptions of Charles aren't quite true.Not really a story, no real plot, just an idea.





	

Eric: where did you learn to drink like that?  
Charles: My mother taught me.   
~~  
Eric: Why was charles so upset about having to go in the broom cupboard? He's not really that privilege he doesn't want to do a maids work? *sneers*  
Raven: I think should ask him that. I will say this; there's more to Charles's childhood than what meets the eye. It wasn't all tea parties and rainbows.   
Eric: I doubt that. *scoffs*   
~~  
Eric: That's not good enough! *slams hand down on the table*  
Charles: *flinches and leaves the room*  
~~  
Eric: Well at least you had a mother!  
Charles: *eyes widen and leaves the room*  
Raven: *looks at Eric, as if to say 'I can't  believe you, you know nothing*  
Eric: What?  
Raven: I remember when Charles was young. He used to be so excited and happy when Sharon would come home. His face would light up completely, shine like it was the best day of his life. He'd always want to show her stuff we'd made or done in school, make her proud. She would just wave her hand and say nothing, every single time. He was so young. It was just after his 6th birthday that he stopped trying. We had been making a castle out of paper mache. He was so excited to show her, but instead of congratulating him like any mother would, she looked at him with stone cold dead eyes and told him to grow up, that he was a disappointment that his father would never be proud of him. That he would never amount to anything and that he was pathetic and worthless, that she was sorry he was ever born.  He was 6 Eric. Do you know what she did when he started to cry? She slapped him, a 6 year old, right across the face. She just kept hitting him, again and again. *try to hold it together, and takes a deep breath* She was never a mother to him, she made it clear that he was unwanted and unloved. So no Eric, he didn't have a mother.

~~

Eric: why do you have so many scars?  
Charles: I was an accident prone child.  
Eric: Why, really?  
Charles: *sighs* Just leave it Eric.  
Eric: No, I want to know why you are so full of self pity, why  you're so pathetic, why you're  so scared of a little dirt, why you're so cowardly?   
Charles: You want to know, you really want to know Eric? Because you know nothing! You're so self centred, you thing you're  the only one who had a bad childhood, well I hate to break it to you but you're not the only one who's life terrible. You weren't the only one to see their mum die in front of them, mine drank herself into oblivion and then slit her throat right in front of me. You're not the only one to be scared to even move in their own home. Not the only one to have been experimented on, my father used to do it to me with no antithetic. And do you want to know why I don't like dirt, because Curt once knocked me out and buried me alive, it took Raven hours to find and dig me out. Do you want to know why I have so many scars, well my mother and step-father used to abuse me every day. You know they're surprisingly also the reason I don't like small spaces, they used to be locked in the cupboard for days on end. You know it got so bad,  when in was 14 I tried to kill myself, and do you know what happened then, I was so pathetic and useless I couldn't even get that right. I was locked in the cupboard after that and it took Raven 9 days to find me, 9 day with no food or water. I was half dead and I was actually hope I would just die. So that's why I am cowardly and pathetic.  
*And that's it. He breaks down, his mask, his façade, his protection has shattered. The truth comes crashing down, and it hurts. A lot. All he can do is cry. And cry. And cry*

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and stuff are greatly appreciated. I apologise if I have offended or upset or made a mistake, tell me and I will try and fix it. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading you lovely nuts xox


End file.
